


В подвале

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Джон уходит на охоту, оставляя юных сыновей в тихом городишке, где монстрами и не пахнет. Но есть существа страшнее сверхъестественных тварей.
Kudos: 8





	В подвале

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family, Blood, and Pumpkin Spice Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129785) by [Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound/pseuds/Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound). 



[ ](https://radikal.ru)

1.

Сэм кричит, пока не срывает голос. Но и потом он продолжает яростно хрипеть на мучителя.  
Пятый день пытают Дина, а вопит и неумело матерится Сэм.  
— Не трогай его!  
Горло режет острой болью, словно бритвой. За время, проведённое в адском застенке, Сэм выпил два стакана воды, неохотно принесённых палачом; тот заявил, что пленники не должны умереть слишком быстро.  
Иногда Сэм думает, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума.  
Дин подвешен на цепях в центре подвала – в самом страшном кошмаре Сэм не видел ничего похожего. И рослый человек в сером халате, забрызганном кровью, разогревает нож над пламенем свечей. Свечи – это самое безумное. Их нежный тыквенный аромат смешивается с тошнотворными запахами крови, пота, мочи, с вонью ужаса и смерти.

— Не трогай его, тварь! – сипит Сэм. – Подонок, мать твою!  
— Уймись, щенок, – говорит похититель, назвавшийся Стивом. – Иначе брат ответит за твою грубость. Дин, на чём мы остановились?  
Дин, в течение первых дней отпускавший остроумные колкости, сейчас молчит и устало смотрит на своего палача.  
Стив со странной улыбкой разглядывает раскалённое докрасна лезвие и затем медленно проводит им по бедру Дина. Разрез на джинсах дымится. Дин стонет, дёргается, но не кричит. Он вообще ни разу не вскрикнул за всё время.  
Стив разочарованно вздыхает, ухмылка сползает с лица.  
— Ты крепкий орешек, Винчестер. К этому моменту все обычно ломаются напрочь. 

Сэма тошнит – от голоса палача, от самого вида брата. На Дине остались лишь искромсанные джинсы, рубашка давно валяется на полу, превратившись в кровавые лохмотья. Обнажённый торс, покрытый ранами и ожогами, блестит от мученического пота.

— Где же твой отец, храбрый мальчуган?  
— Не знаю, ублюдок.  
Стив, раздражённо прищурившись, снова взрезает ногу Дина. Сэм безрезультатно пробует на прочность оковы.  
— Неправильный ответ, – пропевает Стив словно строчку из песни.  
— Другого не будет.  
— Спрошу ещё раз.  
— Да пошёл ты!  
Стив стремительным движением вгоняет клинок до рукояти в плечо жертвы. У Дина вырывается сдавленный, болезненный вздох.  
— Где. Джон. Винчестер?  
— Ищи у чёрта на куличках…  
Стив неодобрительно качает головой и немного проворачивает нож.  
Стон Дина похож на захлёбывающийся всхлип, и Сэм рвётся на помощь, чуть не вывихнув запястья.  
— Пожалуйста, – хрипит он, – не мучай его! Мы не знаем! Отец не строит планы, он всегда уходит на случайную охоту и не сообщает, куда. Пожалуйста, оставь его!..  
Дин кашляет, выплёвывая кровь – то ли прервалось дыхание, то ли захотел он дать предостерегающий знак братишке.  
— Я тебе не совсем верю, Сэмми, – оборачивается Стив.  
И у Сэма сжимается желудок, как от удара – сумасшедший садист посмел назвать его самым ласковым именем.  
— Ты должен поверить, – через силу говорит он. – Мы понятия не имеем, где сейчас Джон.

Отчасти это правда. Отец охотится в западном Иллинойсе, но мальчики не знают, где именно. А самое страшное – не знают, сколько он будет отсутствовать. И когда выберется в обитаемые места, чтобы позвонить сыновьям, ожидающим его в заштатном мотеле не менее заштатного городишки. И как скоро сообразит, что с ними случилась беда.

Маловероятно, что Стив провернул похищение в одиночку, но план наверняка был его – давно разработанный и проверенный. Выстрел в покрышку взятой напрокат машины, снотворное – и грязный подвал.

Стив рассматривает Сэма, о чём-то раздумывая.  
— Не верю, не верю, – опять выпевает он. – Но упрямьтесь дольше, маленькие Винчестеры, мне очень нравится развлекаться с вами. Ну что, Дин, продолжим нашу интересную беседу? Мне так хочется услышать твой крик.  
Он берёт второй нож и ухмыляется.

* * *

Охотничий нож пронзил плечо, а кажется, что лёгкое, и Дин не может дышать. Нестерпимая боль прокатывается по всему телу от малейшего движения.  
И лицо Сэма перед глазами – перепуганное, почти безумное.  
Стив крутит нож и с усмешкой поглядывает на невольно сжавшегося Дина. Потом в его руках оказывается сучковатая палка, выпачканная бурой краской.  
— Если ответишь, буду бить вполсилы.  
Пошёл нахрен, урод! Ничего нового ты не услышишь.  
Дин вдруг понимает, что свои слова он произнёс мысленно; у него уже не хватает сил выговорить их вслух.  
— Тогда получай.

Стив с размаху бьёт пленника по выпяченным рёбрам, с одной стороны, с другой… Опять и опять.  
Дин невнятно мычит сквозь стиснутые до скрежета зубы. Только не кричать. Поддерживать раздражение и азарт палача, чтобы он – боже упаси! – не обратил своё внимание на Сэмми.  
Сэм тратит на протест остатки голоса, но Дин не слышит его из-за грохота пульса в ушах и предобморочного звона. Его разрывает между двумя отчаянными желаниями – наконец умереть или свернуть шею ублюдку. Оба были неисполнимы.

Дина качает из реальности в беспамятство, где нет страшной боли, нет мольбы о пощаде и ужаса в безумных глазах Сэма… Из блаженного небытия в мýку и кровь…

Внезапно Дин рушится на бетонный пол, звякая отпущенными цепями, и слышит, улетая в темноту:  
— Передохни́. До скорого свидания, Винчестеры.

Дин приходит в себя от зова братишки. Сэм хрипит его имя, он в полном отчаянии, в голосе звенят слёзы. Дин молится всем богам, чтобы Сэмми не заплакал. Потому что если он сломается, то Дину придётся сражаться за двоих.

У Сэма один глаз заплыл синяком и нос расквашен – значит, не сразу отключился после дротика со снотворным, пытался отбиваться… Дин виноват – слишком поздно очнулся после аварии, не успел вытащить пистолет и дал негодяям их захватить.

— Сэм… я в порядке… – шепчет Дин, стараясь не двигаться; боль и без того туманит рассудок.  
Сэм, естественно, не верит, но молчит, прислушиваясь к прерывистому дыханию брата. А Дин старается не свалиться в желанное забытьё, ведь тогда Сэм снова начнёт паниковать.  
— Папа нас найдёт, – хрипит младший.  
— Стопудово, – фальшиво соглашается Дин. Тело уже не просто болит, а пылает огнём. Плечо словно разрублено надвое. Начинается кашель с кровью – похоже, ударами по спине отбиты лёгкие.  
— Папа отследит мой телефон, Стив бросил его с моей курткой у входа. Надеюсь, скоро появится.  
Ага, прилетит Джон Винчестер в голубом вертолёте… Дин невольно хмыкает и опять заходится кашлем от острой боли в груди. Сэм – умница, если бы не шок от страданий, сам бы додумался, что, во-первых, сигнал может и не проходить под землю, во-вторых, отец находится очень далеко, занят важными, неотложными делами, и потребуется не одна неделя или месяц, пока он заподозрит неладное.

— Дин, голова очень болит?  
— У меня всё болит, – бормочет старший себе под нос.  
— Я к тому, сможешь ли ты поспать немного до того… – Сэм виновато замолкает.  
— …как сумасшедшая тварь примется за меня снова.

Помещение небольшое, около ста тридцати квадратных футов. Пол, стены, потолок из серого бетона. Однообразный окрас оживляет только бурая лужа под Дином. Металлический стеллаж и металлический стол со множеством предметов зловещего вида. Стул, на котором сидит Сэм, привинчен к полу рядом с единственной дверью. Деревянный столб в отметинах от инструментов и тёмных пятнах да система блоков под потолком – вот и вся мебель.

Дин тоже часть обстановки. Окровавленная, покрытая синяками бесформенная инсталляция. С торчащим из плеча ножом. С рёбрами, скрипящими от каждого вздоха.

Ароматические свечи по-прежнему горят на столе, загадочно мерцая язычками пламени, наполняя подвал сладким, нежным запахом осени.  
Игра огней завораживает и убаюкивает. Дину хочется не заснуть – всё равно не получится, просто уплыть в забытьё, отдохнуть от боли.

Но если он отключится, Сэм останется в одиночестве – со своими страхами и безнадёжностью.  
Нельзя так. Нельзя.  
Дин не может оставить брата одного…

Он успевает задремать против своей воли, но его будит резкое движение Сэма, насторожённо вскинувшего голову. Давно нестриженные каштановые волосы закрывают лицо, искажённое испугом.  
Теперь Дин тоже слышит гулкие шаги за дверью.

Стив возвращается.

* * *

Стив распахивает дверь настежь, с грохотом и скрежетом, чтобы у жертв тотчас сжалось сердце. На его губах играет странная, кривая улыбка, водянистые светло-голубые глаза маниакально горят.  
Он не обращает внимания на сиплые ругательства Сэма, на то, как паренёк дёргается на стуле, пытаясь отвлечь палача на себя, чтобы продлить передышку.

Дин приподнимает голову и устало смотрит на мучителя.  
Стив дружески кивает ему:  
— Повеселимся, приятель?  
— Я убью тебя! – у Сэма некстати прорезывается голос. Стив оборачивается к нему.  
— И до тебя очередь дойдёт, сопляк.  
Сэм открывает рот, чтобы продолжить перепалку, но жёсткий взгляд Стива предупреждает: заткнись, иначе Дину будет хуже.  
Сэм замолкает и в сотый раз проверяет оковы на прочность, папа учил, что в каждой цепи есть слабое звено. Тщетно.

Стив подтаскивает стонущего Дина к столбу, ставит лицом к дереву, подтягивает цепи и прикрепляет поднятые руки.  
Дина трясёт – от боли, от слабости, от обезвоживания. При движении многочисленные раны начали кровоточить. Особенное страдание причиняет нож, пронзивший плечо.

— Оставь его в покое, гад! – не выдерживает Сэм.  
— Давайте поиграем, Винчестеры, – усмехается Стив. – Правила такие. Первое – задаю вопросы только я. Второе – за каждое ваше слово, которое не относится к ответу, Дин получит удар плетью. За ругательство – два удара.  
— Пошёл ты со своими долбанными играми! – рычит Сэм.  
— Итак, шесть плюс восемь за предыдущее. Поскольку оба выпада были оскорбительными, в сумме получается двадцать восемь для первого раза.  
Сэм в ужасе холодеет, осознав, что натворил.  
Он не может ни отвернуться, ни зажмуриться, ни отвести глаз от страшного зрелища: чёрный хлыст мерно и безостановочно опускается на голую спину Дина, оставляя длинные разрывы, тут же наполняющиеся кровью.  
Сэм изо всех сил давит крик, опасаясь, что любой звук выведет Стива из себя.

А тот досчитывает до двадцати и не выказывает желания остановиться.  
Стив выглядит любителем тренажёров – крепкий, мускулистый, в возрасте сорока с небольшим. Обычный горожанин без особых примет, если не считать выпуклых, почти бесцветных глаз.

Когда Стив наносит последний, двадцать восьмой, удар, Дин в изнеможении прижимается щекой к дереву. Он почти висит на наручниках, ноги подгибаются.

— Итак, вопрос! – громко объявляет Стив, и Дин вздрагивает. А Сэм прикусывает себе язык, чтобы невзначай не вырвалось гневное слово. – Где Джон Винчестер?  
Молчание.  
Стив хмурится.  
— В правилах игры написано: отсутствие ответа означает десять ударов, которые плюсуются каждые пять секунд. Раз, два, три, че…  
— Не знаю, – шепчет Дин. – Господи, я же не знаю… Пойми наконец, это всё бессмысленно… Хватит…  
— Мне не нравится, но формально ты всё же ответил. И как добрый дяденька отвешу лишь половину того, что ты заслужил.

Стив хлещет плетью ещё семь раз. Дин выносит их молча, вздрагивая всем телом. Сэм стискивает зубы так крепко, что не удивился, если бы они вдруг захрустели.

— Вопрос номер два: где Джон Винчестер? На этот раз принимаются только сто́ящие ответы.  
Дин то ли прерывисто вздыхает, то ли всхлипывает.

— Пожалуйста, – не выдерживает Сэм. – Мы не знаем, где отец. Он не сказал нам, где будет охотиться, это не в его правилах.  
Стив на минуту останавливает на нём взгляд.  
Сэм ждёт, чуть не теряя сознание от страха и омерзения.  
— Восемнадцать, – наконец произносит мучитель. – Хочешь добавить, Сэмми?  
Он с размаху бьёт Дина. От неожиданности и разрывающей боли тот вскрикивает.  
— Почти получилось! – ободряюще, словно учитель неумелому ученику, говорит Стив. – А теперь в полный голос. Если будешь стараться, может быть, я отпущу тебя пораньше.  
Это даже не ложь, а просто издёвка. Когда жертва ему надоест, он набросится на Сэма. Но Дин скорее умрёт, чем позволит такому случиться.

Стив набрасывается на Дина, нанося удары с какой-то животной яростью, слабые вскрики и стоны только подстёгивают азарт палача.

Лишь превратив спину и плечи Дина в месиво кровавых лохмотьев, Стив опускает плеть, с которой капают багровые капли.  
Сэм, кусая губы, пытается вырваться из оков. Он знает, что все его усилия бесполезны, но не в силах спокойно сидеть.

Стив отходит к стене, берёт в руки толстый водяной шланг и говорит с кривой ухмылкой:  
— Устроим тебе душ напоследок. Даю ещё один шанс: где Джон Винчестер?  
Дин, который уже не может держать голову – она запрокидывается или падает на плечо – хрипит:  
— Сдохни, тварь…  
И Стив поворачивает вентиль.

Мощная струя бьёт в израненную спину, сдирая клочья плоти, и Дин впервые не может подавить отчаянный крик.  
Стив смеётся радостно, словно ребёнок, получивший новый велосипед.  
Сэм не может вынести счастливого оскала палача и тоже начинает кричать.

Стив отключает воду, только когда Дин замолкает и обвисает на цепях, потеряв сознание.  
— Я убью тебя! – потеряв голову, вопит Сэм. – Я убью тебя, урод!  
И замолкает, когда на него устремляется оценивающий взгляд вивисектора.  
— Интересно, когда ты заорёшь… Так долго, как брату, не продержаться. Один день будет достижением для тебя и скучным разочарованием для меня.  
Ледяные мурашки бегут по спине Сэма. Но он не сдаётся:  
— Пошёл к чёрту!  
Словно не расслышав, Стив продолжает разглядывать жертву. Наконец он пожимает плечами.  
— Думаю, я всё же должен выяснить, насколько тебя хватит.

Стив шагает к Сэму, и тот сжимается в ужасном предчувствии, но, оказывается, Стив просто идёт к двери.  
— Позаботься о любимом брате, Сэмми, – напевает он, проходя мимо.

2.

Потирая ушибленное плечо, Джон Винчестер бросает горящую зажигалку в разрытую могилу. Обычно он не испытывает особых эмоций – «посолить и сжечь» давно стало рутиной. Но сейчас злорадно улыбается.  
— Получай, старая карга, – бормочет он под нос.  
Добраться до костей ведьмы оказалось нелегко – призрак был силён и несколько раз сумел швырнуть охотника в надгробья.

Холодная лунная ночь, резкий ветер. Нестерпимо хочется выпить виски. Джон направляется к машине, поёживаясь, сунув руки в карманы куртки. И натыкается на мобильный, чудом уцелевший при падении на камни.  
Он даже вздрагивает от прикосновения к гладкому льду пластика и чувствует острое желание позвонить сыновьям.  
Возможно, позыв, как и внезапное ощущение тревоги, улетучился бы от нескольких глотков бурбона, но Джон открывает телефон. Он доверяет своим предчувствиям.  
Два пропущенных от Дина. Девять дней назад.

Джон хмурится. Он по пальцам мог бы пересчитать случаи, когда Дин звонил ему. «Папа, легче выиграть в чёртовую лотерею, чем получить твой ответ».  
Чувство вины накатывает вслед за беспокойством. Всё-таки он никудышный отец…  
Но ведь мальчики остались в относительно безопасном городе. На первый взгляд Джон не обнаружил там никакой сверхъестественной активности.  
Хотя… Люди иногда оказываются более мерзкими ублюдками, чем вампир или оборотень.

Через пять минут Джон Винчестер выезжает на шоссе и мчится к своим сыновьям.

* * *

Сэм чувствует отвращение к самому себе. Глядя на истерзанного до полусмерти брата, слыша его мученические стоны, он начинает радоваться, что это происходит не с ним. Похоже, он повредился рассудком…  
Его разрывают противоречивые желания: вцепиться в горло Стива – и валяться у него в ногах, выпрашивая минуту передышки для Дина. Они выплёскиваются в криках, ругательства перемежаются с мольбами.  
Сорвавшись, Сэм даже называет западный Иллинойс, но Стив не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
В минуты просветления Сэм понимает, что понемногу сходит с ума, но никак не может взять себя в руки.

Ему мог бы помочь Дин со своим здравомыслием и чувством юмора, но тот почти не в силах говорить и перерывы между пытками проводит в забытьи.  
Сэм старается спать, чтобы чуть охладить воспалённый мозг, но за сутки не набирается и двух часов сна.  
Сэм бесполезен. Он не может заставить чокнутого садиста прекратить издевательства над братом. Не может уговорить взять его вместо Дина.  
Единственное, что пока удерживает от падения в бездну, это осознание – он необходим Дину. Так же, как Дин необходим ему. Они оба понимают: пока брат жив, есть смысл бороться.

Сэм сражается, как может: выкрикивает оскорбления палачу, а когда тот уходит, оставив жертву на залитом кровью полу, успокаивает Дина и уговаривает поскорее сдаться беспамятству, чтобы отдохнуть.  
Замученный Дин отключается, и Сэм остаётся один на один со своими играми разума и ускользающей реальностью.

Его занимает тот же вопрос, что и Стива: где Джон Винчестер?  
Отец может быть в западном Иллинойсе или на другом краю страны. Он может валяться бездыханным на дне оврага или развлекаться в постели хорошенькой барменши. Он может быть уверен в безопасности сыновей и игнорировать Диновы звонки или приехать в мотель и обнаружить пустой номер без малейших следов для зацепок.

Сэм мечтает, чтобы отец, несмотря ни на что, искал их – яростно и неустанно. Мечтает, чтобы тот не остановился, пока не ворвётся в адский подвал и не вгонит пулю в лоб Стива.  
Но его мечтания могут не иметь ничего общего с действительностью. Вся беда в том, что Сэм не знает, как поступит Джон – сочтёт, что охота на желтоглазого демона важнее или сдастся после безуспешных поисков.

Дин становится слабее с каждым днём и уже не так увлекает Стива. Когда он умрёт, палач примется за Сэма.  
Их гибель только вопрос времени.

Сэм старается вести счёт дням, но скорее всего, он давно сбился. Промежутки между «сеансами» не равные и без всякой логики. Иногда кажется, что Стив не приходит несколько дней, иногда до его возвращения Дин успевает только рухнуть на пол.

Сэм пытается молиться, чтобы отец успел. Как ни жутко признавать, Джон Винчестер остаётся их последним шансом.

* * * 

Что-то не так…

Стив широко улыбается, он явно в предвкушении. Обычно это означает, что придуман новый вид пытки и палачу не терпится его опробовать.  
Дин согласен на всё, лишь бы его худший кошмар не осуществился.

Поначалу кажется, что всё идёт как обычно: Стив задумчиво курит и тушит сигареты о внутреннюю сторону низручья пленника – об одно из немногих неповреждённых мест. Потом, усмехаясь, натирает ожоги крупной солью.  
Дин давно не может кричать. Даже его стоны почти беззвучны и напоминают ноющие выдохи.  
Иногда Дин жалеет об этом, потому что Стиву становится скучно терзать безответную жертву и его взгляд всё чаще задерживается на Сэме.

Сейчас он решает действовать и направляется к младшему с ножом наготове. У Сэма в глазах мечется ужас, он и сам готов метаться и бежать, но только дёргается в своих оковах.  
В последнее время Стив перестал связывать Дина – тот не способен не то что на маломальский отпор, но даже на лишнее движение. Но сейчас Дин пробует подтянуться и встать. Он слишком слаб, набитые ватой руки не выдерживают веса.  
Он пытается отвлечь Стива издёвками, но тот не обращает никакого внимания на еле слышный хрип.  
Сегодня всё не так.

— Надеюсь, с малышом Сэмми мне повезёт больше, – напевает Стив.  
Дин ничего не может, даже крикнуть: «Отойди от него, тварь!» Голос подводит так же, как и руки.  
Более того, чёртово истерзанное тело наконец понимает, что у него выходной от мучений и расслабляется настолько, что Дин вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
Но нельзя, нельзя! Сэм не должен оставаться один на один с палачом.

Глаза закрываются сами собой, веки чугунно тяжелы. Дин тщетно старается их разомкнуть.  
Сегодня всё не так…

А потом раздаётся крик Сэма.  
Адреналин живительным огнём струится по жилам, и Дин наконец открывает глаза.  
Стив стоит над Сэмом и повторяет мерзкий фокус с сигаретой, но к счастью, без соли. Сэм стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, вены набухают на напряжённой шее. Он пытается не двигаться, чтобы не радовать палача.

Дин должен встать. Во имя всего святого, чем был для него брат.

Стив щёлкает зажигалкой, но вместо того, чтобы поднести её к сигарете, подносит к подбородку жертвы.  
Сэм запрокидывает голову и опять не удерживается от крика, сдавленного и жалобного.

Дин сосредотачивает все оставшиеся силы и чувства на том, чтобы подняться. Он больше не смотрит на брата и его мучителя и не слушает их. Он отодвигает свою боль, поселившуюся в каждой клеточке тела. И пусть потом она нахлынет с такой мощью, что убьёт его – он должен дойти и спасти Сэма.

Встать, солдат!

Спасти Сэма.

Встать.

Спасти Сэма.

Встать!..

Дин поднимается.  
И идёт на подгибающихся дрожащих ногах.  
Боль настолько безумна, что не даёт дышать. Через минуту остановится сердце.  
Ничего, ему хватит, чтобы убить тварь.

Чем?!

Единственный нож в руке Стива, которым тот чертит аккуратные квадратики на груди пленника. Сэм кричит, уже не стесняясь.

Звуки доходят до Дина, как сквозь вату. В голове нарастает обморочный звон. Боль побеждает.  
У него остаются считанные мгновения.

Сегодня всё не так.  
Но это получится.

Даже нож есть.

Дин вырывает его из плеча, из раны и делает последний шаг.

Стив оборачивается. Дин видит изумление на лице палача, и восхищение на лице Сэма – так смотрят, когда случается самое невероятное чудо.  
На последнем выдохе Дин вонзает нож в грудь Стива. И падает замертво.

* * *

Джон Винчестер стоит посреди пустого мотельного номера и не может оторвать глаз от жуткого листа бумаги:  
_«Твои сыновья у меня. Надо поговорить»._  
Адрес и дата – десять дней назад.

Восемнадцать лет назад он поклялся над прахом Мэри, что вырастит и сбережёт детей во что бы то ни стало.  
И нарушил обещание – непростительно, страшно, безнадёжно…  
Джон скомкал бумагу в кулаке.  
Негодяи должны чертовски дорого заплатить за то, что связались с Винчестерами. Никто не смеет трогать мальчиков!  
Да, он поговорит с ублюдками. Перед тем, как набить серебром или свинцом – в зависимости от их сущности.

* * *

Сэм кричит.  
Уже не из-за боли, а из-за того, что происходит на его глазах.

Как Дин смог совершить невозможное – подняться и ударить Стива, навсегда останется за пределами понимания.  
Но удар был слишком слабым, чтобы достигнуть цели. Лезвие наткнулось на ребро, соскользнуло с него и вошло совсем неглубоко. Стив потерял равновесие от шока и неожиданности, но он был жив.

Живой и злой. Предельно злой.  
Он уже не развлекается, а мстит. Бьёт ногами лежащего в беспамятстве Дина, вымещая на нём ярость за свой испуг. И не обращает внимания на гневные крики Сэма.

Стив свихнулся. Изрыгая проклятия, он смерчем проносится по комнате, раскидывая пыточные инструменты, ломая приспособления, разрезая верёвки и ремни.  
Потом снова набрасывается на Дина, избивая его подобранной палкой.

Сэм уже не кричит – хрипит и умоляет неизвестно кого, чтобы всё прекратилось. «Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…».

Стив отбрасывает биту. Он снова топчет и пинает безвольное тело.  
К ужасу Сэма Дин так и не приходит в себя. Возможно, уже и не придёт.  
Он начинает просить брата:  
— Дин, очнись! Очнись, пожалуйста!..  
В нём ещё живёт детская надежда, что брат выполнит просьбу – Дин никогда ни в чём не может отказать своему Сэмми.

Стив всей тяжестью прыгает на раненое плечо Дина. Раздаётся тошнотворный треск ломающихся костей.  
Сэм с рыданиями рвётся из оков, не замечая, что из-под стальных захватов показывается кровь.

Стив заметно устаёт. Он весь взмок и двигается медленнее, но удары по-прежнему сильны.  
Подвальным воздухом дышать невозможно, по крайней мере так кажется задыхающемуся Сэму – густой, горячий, пропитанный кровью, потом, мýкой и пряным тыквенным запахом. Свечи догорают на самом дне стеклянных банок. Стив не забывает заботливо менять их каждый день.  
Сэма вырвало бы, будь у него хоть что-то в желудке.

За дверью слышится какой-то шум – впервые за всё время.  
Сэм замолкает, его грудь ходит ходуном от подавленных рыданий. Стив останавливается, он тоже тяжело дышит.

На мгновение всё замирает.

Затем с лязгом распахивается стальная дверь.

3.

Первое, что ощущает Джон – назойливый, тяжёлый аромат тыквенных свечей с пряностями.  
Какого дьявола?!  
Второе – знакомый железистый запах крови. И сердце обрывается вместе с надеждой на хороший исход.

Внутри его ждёт самый страшный кошмар.

Младший сын, семнадцатилетний Сэм, прикован к металлическому стулу в углу. Зарёванное распухшее лицо покрыто синяками, на одежде виднеются пятна крови. Широко раскрытые глаза переполнены ужасом.  
Он в плохом состоянии, но всё же в значительно лучшем, чем Дин.

Старший сын Джона недвижимо и бездыханно лежит на полу в луже собственной крови. На нём нет живого места: всё тело испещрено ранами, ожогами, рубцами и ссадинами; плечо торчит под неестественным углом; из-под остатков кожи видны обломки рёбер.  
Над ним стоит тот, кого Джон искал два бесконечных дня.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Винчестер, – говорит живой труп. – Я Стив. Ребята так и не сказали, где ты охотился, но я знал, что ты сам придёшь. Своими ножками.  
— На кого ты работаешь? – глухо спрашивает Джон. Палец зудит на спусковом крючке.  
— На себя, – охотно отвечает Стив.  
У него окровавлен бок. Джон опытным глазом определяет ножевую рану и догадывается, кто из сыновей использовал единственную попытку.  
— Что тебе надо, упырь?  
— Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты увидел своих мальчиков. И узнал, что Винчестеры не непобедимы, вас можно сломать.  
Стив широко и по-дружески улыбается Сэму.

Джон невольно оглядывается на сына и упускает мгновение, когда Стив моментально наклоняется и поднимает бесчувственное тело Дина, закрываясь им, как щитом.  
— Ты сам виноват, Джонни: как бы то ни было, дети – твоё уязвимое место, а для меня – отличная приманка и развлечение.  
Джон осознаёт: это человек, сумасшедший садист, маньяк, но – человек. Страшное, но не сверхъестественное существо.  
Он думает так, пока не встречается с глазами Стива – бледно-голубыми, водянистыми, со зрачком-точкой, словно светящимися изнутри какой-то потусторонней энергией.  
И мороз продирает по коже.

Джон крепче перехватывает нацеленный пистолет.  
— Зачем я тебе понадобился? – спрашивает он, стараясь выиграть время.  
— Здесь очень весело, Джонни, – ухмыляется Стив. – Развлечёмся вместе?  
— Пошёл нахрен, урод! – бормочет Сэм.  
Джон прерывисто выдыхает – оказывается, ему было очень нужно услышать тихий сорванный голос одного из своих сыновей.  
— К сожалению, они плохо воспитаны, – хмурится Стив. – Мистер Винчестер, вы должны научить их приличным манерам.  
— Папа, – говорит позади Сэм, – папа, пожалуйста, убей его. Дин умирает. Пожалуйста, папа.  
Джон разрывается между стремлением утешить младшего и нежеланием привлекать к нему внимание Стива.  
Он молчит, упорно ловя миг, когда сможет выстрелить в негодяя, не подвергая опасности Дина.

— Я рад тебя видеть, Джонни, хотя очень жаль, что мои люди не справились со своей работой.  
Да, четверо стражников не смогли противостоять разъярённому охотнику на нечисть. Джон прошёл по коридору всего за две минуты.  
— Верно, я прикончил всех. А теперь собираюсь украсить стенку твоими мозгами.  
Стив ядовито усмехается:  
— Ты можешь зацепить драгоценного сынка, папочка.

Времени не остаётся. Совсем. А Джон никак не может решиться. Почему-то очень важно помедлить, хотя бы ещё минуту.  
Он понимает, что предчувствие его не обманывает, когда веки Дина начинают дрожать.  
— Зачем тебе это всё?  
— Я же говорил: развлекаюсь, – подмигивает Стив. – Чем сильнее игрушка, тем веселее.  
— Ты знаешь, что ненормальный?  
— Я исследователь, – серьёзно говорит Стив. – Мне интересно, что и сколько может выдержать человеческое тело.

Глаза Дин распахиваются. И открываются ещё шире при виде отца.  
Джон благодарит Бога за то, что сын – настоящий охотник, хладнокровный и сообразительный. Дин не дёргается, по-прежнему бессильно обвисает в медвежьей хватке.

— Ради своих опытов ты мучаешь людей?!  
— Ага. Это бесплатно и весело.

Дин срабатывает профессионально, тратя на приём остаток жизненных сил: он наступает на ногу Стива, перенося на неё вес, и откидывает голову, ломая затылком нос. Хруст костей и истошный вопль разносятся по подвалу.

Джону хватает доли секунды, чтобы увидеть – Дин теряет сознание и никнет головой, открывая Стива.  
Он нажимает на спусковой крючок. Один раз.

* * *

Выстрел раскатисто грохочет в низком помещении.

Дин, не осознавая происходящего, валится на пол. Сквозь ватный шум в ушах ему кажется, он слышит крик Сэма. Но уже ничего не может… Ничего… Ещё мгновение – и он навсегда уплывёт в темноту.

Что-то рушится позади.  
И Стив хватает его за плечо и бок, переворачивает на спину. Больно! Больно!.. Нет, боже, нет, дайте мне умереть… Я больше не выдержу…  
— Дин, открой глаза. Ну же, приятель!  
Дин еле заметно шевелит губами: «Папа?»  
— Я это, я. Ублюдок мёртв, Сэм жив, всё нормально. Посмотри же на меня, парень!  
Дин пытается. Но яркий свет люминесцентных ламп режет глаза будто бритвой. Джон подвигается так, чтобы затенить обзор.  
«Папа… – немо шепчет Дин, – папа…»  
— Я должен освободить Сэма. Ты не уснёшь без присмотра?  
«Нет».

Джон отнимает руку от головы Дина, та безвольно перекатывается набок, и Дин оказывается лицом к лицу со своим мёртвым мучителем. В помутневших глазах Стива уже нет дьявольского веселья, только изумление. Из пулевого отверстия во лбу вяло сочится тёмная кровь.  
Дин не чувствует ни радости, ни облегчения и хочет лишь отвернуться, но мышцы не повинуются. Поэтому он просто закрывает глаза.

Словно издалека до него доносится звяканье металла и неразборчивые голоса, и по-прежнему тяжело и сладко пахнет тыквой со специями.  
Боль тоже отдаляется. Она не утихает. Дин уходит от неё в спокойную, молчащую тьму.  
Я умираю? – спрашивает он. И понимает, что не боится утвердительного ответа. Ему просто любопытно, увидит ли он мать на той стороне. Если там будет и Стив, Дин убьёт его сам – во второй раз.

Он равнодушно думает о нарушенном обещании отцу – не спать.  
Он не может сопротивляться зову покоя.

* * *

Оковы Сэма оказываются заперты обычным висячим замком, который Джону ничего не стоит отомкнуть куском проволоки.  
Он разматывает никелированные цепи, и Сэм кидается к брату. Отсиженные за многие дни ноги подводят, Сэм падает на колени и добирается на четвереньках.  
— Папа… он, кажется, не дышит…  
— Он жив, – говорит Джон, склонившись к Дину и проглотив страшное «ещё». И продолжает – ровно, чтобы не пугать младшего: – Но ему нужно в больницу. И скорее. Сэмми, можешь идти?  
— Попробую.  
Джон помогает ему встать и поддерживает, пока Сэм не обретает уверенность.  
— В машине есть вода. Давай, постарайся.  
Сэм удаляется – хватаясь за стены, но всё-таки на своих ногах.

Джон становится на колени перед старшим сыном и гладит потные взъерошенные волосы.  
— Потерпи, дружок, потерпи.  
Он поднимается, держа Дина под колени и плечи. Голова запрокидывается, Дин стонет еле слышно.  
Измученный, истощённый, он всё-таки тяжёл. Джон с трудом поднимается по лестнице, ведущей из подвала, и видит Сэма, прислонившегося к «импале».  
— Помоги, малыш, – сдавленно просит отец. – Открой дверцу и заберись в машину.  
Тот послушно забивается на заднее сиденье. Джон осторожно укладывает старшего туда же, уместив его голову на коленях Сэма.  
— Присмотри за братом. Скажешь мне, когда… если он перестанет дышать.  
Сэм молча кивает, в широко раскрытых глазах плещется ужас и сумасшедшая надежда – папа пришёл, теперь всё будет хорошо.

Джон захлопывает дверцу и, сев за руль, бросает взгляд на сыновей.

* * *

Больница далеко. Слишком далеко.  
Даже въехав в город, Джон не сбавляет скорости. «Импала» рычащим зверем мчится по пустым улицам.  
— Папа, скоро? – хрипит позади Сэм. – Он дышит через раз!  
Джон разгоняется до сотни и мысленно просит старушку шеви не подвести.  
— Ещё немного, Сэмми!  
«Импалу» заносит на поворотах.  
Джон не помнит, где именно находится больница, и доверяется своему чутью и карте, впечатанной в память.  
A чуть позже замечает указатель и вовремя жмёт на тормоза.

Въехав на площадку перед приёмным покоем и не успев заглушить мотор, Джон выскакивает из «импалы» и рвёт ручку задней дверцы.  
Он хватает Дина в охапку и, бросив Сэму: «Не отставай!», спешит к входу.

Сэм держится молодцом – он, если и отстал, то не намного. Он входит в больницу, когда Дина укладывают на каталку.  
Сэма увозят следом.  
А перед Джоном стеной встаёт здоровенный медбрат.  
— Сэр, вам туда нельзя, дайте врачам делать их дело. Вы увидите сыновей, но не сейчас.

Джону удаётся внять голосу рассудка и взять себя в руки. Он отходит к стульям в зоне ожидания, но не успевает перевести дух, как появляется полиция.

* * *

Через четыре часа, на восходе, Джон теряет остатки терпения. Он чувствует себя выжатой грязной губкой.  
Допрос вытянул последние капли адреналина. Но записка похитителя и подробные показания развеяли сомнения копов в виновности Винчестера.  
Джон еле сидит на стуле, допивая десятый стакан кофе. На его расспросы никто не даёт внятного ответа. Он считает минуты и борется со сном.  
Но, видимо, всё же отключается ненадолго и не сразу слышит, что к нему обращаются.  
Медсестра стоит перед ним и смотрит вопросительно.  
— Мистер Винчестер?  
— А? Есть новости? Говорите же, как есть!  
Девушка, чуть смущённая его напором, отвечает:  
— Ваш младший сын страдает от обезвоживания и психологического шока, но его жизнь вне опасности.  
Джон чуть улыбается и кивает.  
— А Дин? Мой старший?  
— В тяжёлом состоянии, сэр. Его всё ещё оперируют. Пока ничего определённого не известно. У него серьёзные повреждения внутренних органов, потеря крови, переломы, наружные раны инфицированы. Он… простите, сэр, он может не справиться…  
То есть как?! Дину двадцать один, тело – сплошной мускул, дух – воля и мужество. Он не сдался палачу, неужели уступит какому-то воспалению?  
— Мистер Винчестер?  
— Просто Джон. Я могу пройти к Сэму?  
— Да, конечно.

Джон идёт вслед за девушкой вглубь больницы по белым ярко освещённым коридорам. Теннисные туфли медсестры ступают беззвучно в отличие от грубых башмаков Джона.  
Она останавливается возле одной из дверей и открывает её для Джона. Тот коротко благодарит и входит.

В комнате пахнет ароматизаторами чистящих средств и неуловимыми запахами разных медикаментов. Сэм лежит на кровати под тонким одеялом. Тонкий шланг капельницы тянется к руке.  
— Папа?  
— Не болтай, приятель.  
Джон подвигает стул и, устало развалившись на нём, улыбается сыну.  
— Где Дин? Он поправится? – упрямо хрипит Сэм.  
— Всё будет хорошо, – уклончиво отвечает Джон.  
Сэм уже побывал под душем – кожа чистая, бледно-розовая, расцвеченная фиолетовыми и жёлтыми синяками. Волосы, отросшие чуть не до плеч, чуть влажные.  
— Я хочу его видеть.  
— Дин ещё в операционной.  
— Папа, чего ты не договариваешь?  
— Я сам мало что знаю. Давай наберёмся терпения, Сэмми.  
Сэм тяжело вздыхает.  
— Как ты нас нашёл?  
— Негодяя подвела самоуверенность. Он оставил в мотеле записку с адресом.  
— А если бы не оставил…  
— Не может быть никаких «если», – обрывает Джон. – Я бы нашёл вас в любом случае.  
Они молчат, остро переживая отсутствие Дина, умеющего разрядить ситуацию одной остроумной шуткой.  
— Папа, ты уверен, что он… что с ним всё будет в порядке?  
Джону очень хотелось сказать «да». Но даже в своём состоянии Сэм был достоин правды.  
Поэтому он говорит просто:  
— Ты же знаешь, какой Дин сильный и упрямый. Он воспользуется и единственным шансом.

Не думать. Главное – не думать, не представлять, что маньяк мог делать с Дином, истязая не только его тело, но и разум, как мог изломать его сознание.  
Джон сидит на неудобном стуле, глядя на спящего Сэма, и ждёт вестей о старшем сыне – всё, что он может сейчас.

4.

Болит всё – каждая клеточка тела, каждая жилка.  
Но Дин удерживает стоны, чтобы не привлекать внимание палача. Мужской голос звучит в отдалении – Стив опять читает одну из своих развесёлых лекций.  
Или не Стив? Интонации совсем другие.  
И пахнет сейчас по-другому… Тыквенные свечи наконец-то догорели?  
И странный сон, который совсем сбил его с толку.  
Отец здесь?! Это невозможно. Джон охотится в западном Иллинойсе, даже не подозревая, что творится с сыновьями…  
Если Стив не мучает Дина, значит, он причиняет боль Сэму!

Дин приходит в себя, вскидывается с криком ужаса и невыносимой боли. Его спина и плечо горят в адском огне.  
Сквозь мутную пелену он различает белую комнату с мягким светом. Непонятно… Куда Стив мог их отвезти?  
Он вдруг вспоминает, что во сне после Джона видел и других людей, которые кричали и зачем-то бесцеремонно ворочали его, причиняя безумные страдания. В конце концов, Дин либо отключился, либо его усыпили.  
К нему идёт человек в голубой униформе – не Стив.  
Стив мертв. Тёмная кровь сочится из ранки на лбу. Лицо искажено гримасой удивления.  
Стив мёртв. Где же он?  
Где Сэм?!

Дин отодвигается от человека в голубом, когда тот берёт его за здоровое плечо, зажмуривается и чувствует, как бегут по щекам слёзы бессилия.  
Внезапно хватка исчезает. Кто-то ласково гладит сжатые кулаки Дина.  
Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой пожилую полную женщину, тоже в костюме, только салатового цвета.  
Её губы шевелятся. Несмотря на грохочущую боль и страх, Дину хочется услышать, что она говорит – может быть, о Сэме.  
— …Ложись, милый. Ты в безопасности, понимаешь? Тебя больше никто не тронет. Успокойся, мальчик. Всё хорошо, всё хорошо.  
Дин задыхается. Ему больно, воздух куда-то улетучился.  
— С тобой всё в порядке, милый. Только нужно, чтобы ты успокоился. Дыши ровнее, ладно? И думай о тех, кого любишь.  
Голос мягкий и нежный. Взгляд, полный сочувствия и желания помочь.  
Кого я люблю… Думать о тех, кого люблю… В памяти почему-то возникает третий день рождения Сэмми, когда малыш кормил папу шоколадным тортом и испачкал тому всё лицо.  
— Сэмми… – чуть слышно выдыхает он.  
Женщина искренне улыбается: пациент справился с паникой и даже идёт на контакт.  
— Твой брат жив и почти здоров. Скоро вы увидитесь.  
Одному Богу известно, как Дину хочется ей поверить.  
— Кто…  
— Меня зовут доктор Джейн. Ты провёл здесь, в больнице Макдоноу, восемнадцать часов, шесть из них – в операционной. Сэм отдыхает в соседней палате, твой отец с ним.  
Она не отнимает ладоней, Дину приятно ободряющее прикосновение. Он забыл, что прикасаться можно не причиняя боль.

Дин открывает рот, чтобы выхрипеть очередной вопрос, но доктор Джейн качает головой:  
— Нужно молчать.  
Она кивает отошедшему в сторону врачу-корейцу в голубом костюме, и тот приносит пластиковую доску и маркер, пристраивает их на груди пациента.  
Дин берёт ручку непослушными деревянными пальцами и выводит кривое: _сэм ранен_.  
— Нет, – отвечает доктор Джейн. – Истощение, обезвоживание, несколько ожогов и царапин. Он получает всё необходимое для полного восстановления.  
Расслабившись, Дин опускается на подушку.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
_Больно._  
— Знаю, милый. Но скоро мы сможем давать тебе обычную дозу анестетиков, и сразу станет легче.  
_Нет._  
— Почему? Ты же будешь страдать.  
Дин осторожно, чтобы не расплескать боль, качает головой.  
_Нет._  
Доктор Джейн хмурится и вздыхает:  
— Будет очень больно…  
Пусть. Дин согласен на всё, чтобы не выпускать ситуацию из-под контроля. Он не может спать, когда Сэм и отец без присмотра.  
_Папа?_  
Она смотрит на доску.  
— Пригласить мистера Винчестера?  
Дину кажутся сном те короткие вспышки¬-видения отца в подвале. Был ли он там или приехал уже в больницу?  
— Предлагаю сделку, юноша: ты не протестуешь против детального обследования и обещаешь молчать, тогда я позову твоего отца.  
Дин кивает.  
Оба врача занимаются с ним около часа, проверяя все показатели – от глазного дна до лёгких. Дин устаёт, как после тяжёлой работы.  
— Лежите спокойно, – предупреждает кореец, словно Дин собирается побегать вприпрыжку.  
— Если не будешь вести себя, как договорились, – говорит доктор Джейн, – вышвырну твоего папочку быстрее, чем он поймёт, что случилось.  
Дин невольно улыбается, и она промокает салфеткой кровь от лопнувших струпьев на его губах.

Врачи покидают палату, Джейн возвращается через минуту в сопровождении Джона.  
Отец запинается на пороге, потом кидается к Дину. Тот замечает, как затравленное выражение на худом бледном лице сменяется сиянием радости.  
Джон оглядывается на врача и после знака одобрения неловко и бережно – будто фарфорового – обнимает сына.  
— Мальчик мой…  
Дин не может ответить на объятия и лишь гладит отца по плечу, вдыхая знакомый запах кожаной куртки.  
Он высвобождает руку и царапает на доске: _ОК?_  
— Я в полном порядке, – сдавленно шепчет Джон, – и Сэмми тоже. Он спит в соседней комнате. Ты должен быть там.  
_Ты тоже._  
Джон невесело усмехается.  
— Пожалуй. Каким-то чудом обошлось без сердечного приступа.  
— Мистер Винчестер, ваш сын настаивает, чтобы обходиться без обезболивающих, – говорит доктор Джейн. – Что вы думаете как отец?  
— Дин хочет сохранять ясность ума. Я его понимаю.  
Она что-то записывает в блокнот.  
Дин тем временем выводит достаточно длинную надпись и показывает её врачу.  
_Сколько быть здесь?_  
— Судя по твоим повреждениям, не менее полутора месяцев.  
Винчестеры переглядываются.  
— Это нереально, – извиняющимся тоном произносит Джон. – Он сбежит, как только сможет дойти до туалета. Круглосуточное наблюдение не сработает.

* * *

Джон снимает номер в безымянном мотеле, падает на кровать и вырубается без сновидений.  
Утром он не сразу понимает, где находится и какой сейчас год. Голова налита тяжестью.  
Он вспоминает вчерашнее и садится, растирая кулаками глаза. Шесть утра. Просто удивительно, как он добрался до ночлега без происшествий, не разбив «импалу» и себя. 

Он приезжает в больницу. Мальчики провели ночь спокойно и до сих пор спят. Джон решает вернуться чуть позже, а пока едет в мотель, где останавливались ребята, выписывается и забирает вещи, чтобы перевезти их к себе.  
В больнице его уже ждут полицейские, от которых Джон узнаёт, что похититель опознан как Стив Харкинг, серийный убийца; его считали пропавшим без вести или умершим. Поступок Винчестера был признан актом самообороны, и дело обойдётся без судебного заседания.  
Джон с облегчением думает, что теперь ждать отъезда будет значительно легче. Как только сыновья встанут на ноги, они покинут этот чёртов городишко и не оглянутся.

Сэм завтракает: овсянка с нарезанным яблоком и стакан молока. За ночь он отдохнул, даже щёки немного порозовели. И улыбается вполне обычно.  
— У меня хорошие новости, Сэмми: доктор Джейн сказала, что отпустит тебя через три дня.  
— Ура! – хрипит Сэм. – А что насчёт Дина? Я хочу его видеть!  
— Пока пускают только меня и ненадолго. Ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Подожди немного.  
— Я скучаю!  
Джон знает, чем отвлечь младшего:  
— Стив сдох.  
Сэм понимает, о чём он.  
— Полностью? Окончательно?  
— Да. Я попросил знакомых охотников, они посолили и сожгли свежезакопанную тушку. Он не вернётся.  
Опустив глаза, Сэм разгребает ложкой кашу. Потом поднимает взгляд.  
— Навести Дина, папа. Он должен узнать об этом.  
— Я ещё зайду, – Джон хлопает сына по плечу. – Не скучай, Сэмми.

* * *

Джон входит в палату старшего сына, когда там происходит смена повязок. Дин сидит, держась здоровой рукой за спинку кровати, а медсестра заканчивает перебинтовывать его торс.  
Джон помогает ей уложить измученного Дина и укрывает его тонким одеялом. Придвигает стул.  
— Привет, сынок.  
Дин выглядит не лучше вчерашнего – худой, с чёрными подглазьями, бледный, как стена. Но он в сознании, спокойно дышит, не истекает кровью – Джону было уже достаточно. И пишущие принадлежности убрали, видимо, посчитав, что пациент окреп для беседы вслух.  
— Как спалось?  
— Прекрасно, – шепчет Дин. И ответ в прежнем духе.  
— Смотрю, есть в этом захолустье хорошенькие медсёстры, – улыбается Джон.  
— Видел бы ту, которая мне санобработку проводила, – слабо усмехается Дин.  
Видя, что сын в хорошем настроении, Джон решается задать вопрос, изводящий его уже несколько дней.  
— Прости, но я должен знать: как вас захватили?  
Дин молчит так долго, что Джону кажется – ответа он не дождётся. Но всё же сын говорит чуть слышно:  
— Мы возвращались с работы поздно вечером. Они подстерегли нас, прострелили шину. Когда мы вышли посмотреть, они всадили снотворное.  
На минуту Джону становится трудно дышать. Мальчиков поймали – так легко?! Таких тренированных, сообразительных, дальновидных, опасных…  
Значит, он плохо их обучил? Или… Или подготовка к похищению заняла не один день: найти ребят, рассчитать маршрут, не оставить свидетелей.  
Джон гонит от себя мысль, что если бы не желание маньяка добраться до него самого, сыновья не подверглись бы страшным испытаниям.

— Папа… – тихий голос выводит его из задумчивости.  
Слёзы, переполняющие светло-зелёные – как у Мэри – глаза, потрясают Джона не меньше, чем раны Дина.  
— Ты… что?  
— Прости… – сдавленно шепчет Дин. – Я был… недостаточно бдительным. Я виноват, что Сэмми пришлось пережить всё это…  
— Успокойся! – Джон берёт его за руку. – Не выдумывай.  
Дин качает головой. Слёзы бегут по щекам.  
— Я всех подвёл! Папа, прости… Как же мы теперь?  
Джон бережно и сильно сжимает его ладонь.  
— Ты не при чём, парень.  
Он не знает, что ещё сказать сыну, истерзавшему душу несуществующей виной. Он догадывается, что в подвале Дина мучил не только Стив, вдобавок Дин сам изводил себя.  
Тем не менее, Джон понимает, что никто кроме него не в силах переубедить, вернуть старшего в состояние равновесия.

Дин плачет молча.  
Джону было бы легче, рыдай сын вслух, ругаясь между всхлипами, как это делает Сэм. Но за Дина кричит страдальческое выражение огромных глаз.  
Джон садится на край постели, притягивает сына к себе и, осторожно поглаживая перебинтованную спину, слушает рваное дыхание. Он готов к тому, чтобы отстраниться в любой момент, если Дин почувствует боль или неловкость.  
Но тот всё крепче прижимается к отцу. Мало-помалу начинает дышать спокойнее.

Через несколько минут Джон замечает, что сын, ослабевший от бури чувств, спит на его руках. Он бережно укладывает Дина, поправляет на нём одеяло и со стыдом думает, как давно он не выказывал своей любви к старшему. Сколько ужасного должно было произойти, чтобы он отнёсся к мальчику по-родительски.

Джон прикасается губами к виску Дина и быстро выходит, вытирая непрошенные слёзы.


End file.
